


Sweater Weather

by supersonicsidekick



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicsidekick/pseuds/supersonicsidekick
Summary: Lance was having a terrible day, so no one could really blame him for causing a small earthquake when he felt a snowball hit him on the back of the head.
Relationships: Lance Alvers/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: X-Men Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GiornoGiovanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiornoGiovanna/gifts).



> This fic is my contribution to X-Men Holiday Exchange 2019. It is based on GiornoGiovanna's prompt: "I’m really weak for Evolution, so if you do some Avalanche/Shadowcat. Like a cute/flirty snowball fight. Yes pls." This story is set before the mutant reveal, while Tabitha is living with the Brotherhood. Happy New Year, I hope you enjoy.

Lance was having a bad day. Scratch that, Lance was having a terrible day. And it was all Tabitha’s fault. 

He hadn’t thought that there could be a worse roommate than Toad, Pietro, or Blob. He had been wrong. Toad, Pietro, and Blob were annoying, sure, but Tabitha was on another level. 

Lance hadn’t gotten a full night’s sleep since she’d forced her way into his home, not with her penchant for constantly making noise—talking, singing, playing her music loud enough to break the sound barrier, blowing something up—anything and everything but being quite. 

It was insufferable, sure, but that wasn’t what had Lance so wound up he could barely contain his power. No, Tabitha had done something unforgivable. She’d stolen his jeep—again—leaving him to walk to school. And even that wouldn’t have been so bad, except for the fact that it was snowing. 

Yeah, he was having a terrible day, so no one could really blame him for causing a small earthquake when he felt a snowball hit him on the back of the head. He whipped around, ready to release all his pent up frustration on whoever had dared throw a  _ snowball _ of all things at him. Then he saw who it was and all the tension melted out of his body. 

Standing a few feet away, trying—and failing—to muffle her laughter with a gloved hand, was Kitty.

“You should...” she broke off laughing. Every time it seemed like she had recovered, she would open her mouth to speak and start laughing all over again. 

Finally, she managed. “You should see your face.” 

And despite how mad Lance would have been if it had been anyone else, he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with her, not when she was so happy. So, he did the only thing he could think to do: he scooped up a nice, big snowball and tossed it at her. 

She shrieked—a good kind of shriek—and met Lance’s eyes, her smile bright and playful. “It is _so_ on.” 

Lance couldn’t help but matcher her expression. “Bring it.” 

And bring it Kitty did. 

Lance had never been in a snowball fight before, but he was positive that Kitty had. She was just too good at it for this to be her first time. Her snowballs were thrown with precision, her cover picked strategically. If snowball fights were an Olympic sport, Lance would put money on Kitty taking gold. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Kitty was going to win. Still, Lance wasn’t the type to give up without a fight.

He doubled down, throwing and dodging, throwing and dodging, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to hit Kitty. 

Lance wasn’t sure how long their fight went on for. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. But at some point he ended up on his back, Kitty on top of him, snowball poised in her hand. 

“I win.”

Lance suddenly found it hard to breathe. “Yeah,” he choked out. 

And then time seemed to slow down. The snowball fell from Kitty’s hand as she looked at him, an unreadable expression on her face. After a breathless moment, she slowly leaned in. Just as their lips were about to meet, Lance heard Pietro, Blob, Toad, and Tabitha laughing and groaned in frustration. 

Kitty pulled away from him like she’d been burned. Lance couldn’t blame her. He felt the same way about this intrusion on their moment. 

Her cheeks were flushed as she stood. “I’ve got, like, a thing. With Rogue. So I’m gonna, like, go now… Bye Lance.” 

Kitty fled. Lance wished he could do the same. He turned to friends, glad that his skin was dark enough to hide his blush. He opened his mouth to tell them off, but Pietro was quicker. 

“Aw, how sweet. Lance and Kitty, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

Lance thought about retaliating—it would have been easy, with how close Pietro seemed to be getting to Evan as of late—but decided against it. He had better things to do, like change out his soaking wet clothes. “Whatever, let’s just go already.”

He received no complaints. Tabitha even decided to  _ oh so generously  _ give him his jeep back.

The drive home was nothing out of the ordinary. No more quips or remarks about his and Kitty’s relationship—whatever that relationship may be—were made. And while he knew that Pietro, Tabitha, Toad, and Blob were nowhere near done teasing him about Kitty, they seemed content enough to leave it alone for now. 

As soon as they arrived, Lance made his way to his room. It wasn’t to avoid his friends, they were being decent enough, after all. He just wanted some time alone with his thoughts. 

He wasn’t sure what he and Kitty were, but he knew that their almost kiss had been a step towards  _ something _ . And he desperately wanted to be something with Kitty, though he’d never admit it, especially not to her. 

So, as upset as he was that they had been interrupted, part of him was glad in a way. Sure, he’d lost out on some he had seriously wanted to do, but he also hadn’t had to be vulnerable. 

Still, he couldn’t help but imagine what could have happened if Pietro, Toad, Blob, and Tabitha hadn’t stomped on their moment. The sparks that could have flew when their lips touched. The way Kitty could have asked him to be her boyfriend. All the dates they could have gone on. All the kisses that could have been shared between them. 

He tried to push the thoughts out of his head. There was no use dwelling on something that hadn't happened, that would probably never happen, not when they were on opposing sides. 

It worked for the most part, though he couldn't banish Kitty from his thoughts completely. He was still haunted by her smile, her bubbly personality, her kindness. Everything about her really. 

And Lance wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
